12gatsu no lLove Song
by symbolica
Summary: hihii.. I won't tell you! Just go and read it :D


12gatsu no Love Song

Hih, this fic was inspired a really rainy and gloomy day and by Gackts '_12gatsu no Love Song_'. It's a really beautiful song; you should listen to it while reading this, if possible : )

The pairings – H/E, F/F, U/C

flash back

"Hi Eagle!! How come you are awake at such an early hour?" Hikaru asked the Autozamian young man.

"Good morning, Hikaru-chan. I was just about to ask you the same question. As to me, I just couldn't get any sleep." Eagle answered wearing that goofy-smile of his.

"Me too! Want to go for walk with me?" Eagle just couldn't resist her, and nodded. "I'd be delighted to accompany you." and before he knew she had taken hold of his gloved hand, and pulled him at the direction of the water fountain, where she had talked with Lantis for the first time, during their second stay in Cephiro.

They walked in the garden, hand in hand, in a comfortable silence.

"Hey Eagle, how well do you know Lantis?" Eagle looked down at the petit fire knight and thoughtfully chose his answer.

"Well, he lived in Autozam with me, Geo and Zazu, for quit a long time. So of course we got to know one another. Or should I put it rather this way, since he felt like he could trust us he let his guard down. I believe you understand my point." she just nodded. "How close were you?" not looking again at her he continued. "We ended up being like brothers, always looking out for each other. It was a comfortable feeling, since I've always been the only child in our family. It really was like having an elder brother."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I've got three older brothers myself. I have to admit, sometimes they are annoying, to be specific; Masaru and Kakeru get on my nerves, but Satoru understands me. He lets me make my own decisions, and doesn't try too much to mess with my life. But I know that they all care for me very much. And the feeling of being loved gives me the will to live my life the best way as possible. Ne, Eagle?" she tilted her head slightly on the right and smiled brightly.

"Hai."

"So! Do you like ice cream?" she asked changing the subject into sweets.

"Aisukuriimu? What's that?" He looked puzzled, yet generously curious.

"Its' something sweet, you like sweets, ne?" his eye lit up and he nodded.

"Let's make a promise, the next time we come here for a visit I'll bring you different kind of ice creams!"

"I shall wait for it."

end flash back

It had been several years since that day. 'Oh Hikaru, what takes you so long? My longing to see you is so great. I just need to see you. Everyone else does too, but there's no doubt that I am not the one who misses you the most."

knock

"Come in, the door is open."

"Eagle, how are you? Still thinking about her?" asked the tall, dark haired Kairu.

"Yes Lantis, but I can't help it. If only I'd know if she's alright."

"Yes, that would be a great relief to know how the magic knights are doing. But I believe that everything is just fine. Maybe they are just busy with their, what was it called again?" Lantis asked.

"Do you mean that thing they called school?" Eagle tried, helping his friend.

"Exactly."

"You are probably right. There should be nothing to worry about." he said dropping the subject.

"So commander, should we pay a visit to our dear friends, Geo and Zazu?" asked Lantis.

"Why, certainly my dear Kairu." he answered with a smile and stood up from his seat and took a leave with Lantis."

in Lantis and Clefs conscious

"Master Mage Clef, we are leaving with Eagle just as planned. I hope that this will take his thoughts of the fire knight for a while. We will return soon." said Lantis.

"Yes, you do that. I hope as well that it will help him. I count on you, have a safe trip." The Guru answered.

on earth

"Oh my, it has been almost six years since we last visited Cephiro." said a slightly depressed red haired young woman.

"If I may correct you Hikaru-san, it has been already seven years since our last visit to Cephiro.

"That long already!!" yelled Hikaru. "Oh Fuu-chan, shouldn't we go there already. I bet you'd like to see Ferio again." A faint blush appeared on Fuu's cheeks.

"Yes, it would be nice too see Ferio-san again. What about you Umi-san?"

The young woman with blue hair, like an ocean turned around to face her friends. "I'd like too everyone as well, especially Clef. You Hikaru?"

"Un, Eagle."

"So it's decided. Would tomorrow be fine? I could bake some cake for them." offered Umi.

"Hai, I'll see you tomorrow at Tokyo tower, sharp 12:00, ne?"

"Wakatta!" The two other girls yelled at the same time.

in Autozam

"This was a really great idea to visit them. It has been really fun, don't you agree Lantis." mused the commander and the son of the Autozam president.

Lantis nodded his agreement.

"So, when are we going back to Cephiro?"

"Whenever you feel like it Eagle."

He nodded and went to find his friends. Once he found them he told them that it would be time for him to return to Cephiro. Geo nodded and Zazu asked if they could go along.

"Well of course Zazu, that would make me happy." he assured smiling. So, all four of them went to Cephiro.

on earth

"Are you ready to go, girls?" asked Hikaru full of joy.

"Yes Hikaru! But tell me just one thing." Hikaru tilted her head to her left and waited for the question.

"Why on earth are you taking hundred different ice cream flavours with you?!"

"I promised him."

"Him?"

"Hai, I promised Eagle!"

"Oh, so that's it."

"Well, we should be leaving now, unless Hikaru-san wants to give Eagle-san some ice cream in a rather different form."

They held each others hands, and before praying their way to Cephiro they took a last look to make sure no one saw them.

in Cephiro

"Was your trip to Autozam good?" asked a now fully grown up Clef.

"Why yes, Master Mage. It was really fun, and I hope you don't mind me bringing those two along with Me." answered Eagle politely.

"No, of course not. 'The more the merrier' as the magic knight would have said.

"Hey, who's talking behind our backs?" demanded a certain blue haired goddess, a smile spread on her face.

"Umi." said Clef, not believing what he saw. "You can see them too, right? It's not my imagination?" asked the Guru totally surprised. But before anyone could answer him a red haired girl run pass the crowd and straight into Eagles arms.

"Eagle!!"

"Oh my dear, Hikaru-chan!" They embraced each other receiving happy glances from everyone in the room.

"Oh my, it became suddenly so hot in here. I'd better take the ice cream in the freezer. Would you mind to accompany me, Ferio-san?"

"Not at all, Fuu."

"Uhm, Clef. Will you please help me make some coffee and stuff?"

"Why yes my dear."

After being left alone by everyone they looked deep in each others eyes. "Oh my, you can't even imagine how much I've missed you Hikaru-chan." Eagle started. "I missed you too soooooooooo much!"

"Will you have to return back to earth?"

"Yes, but this time it will not take me such a long time to come again. And maybe next time will be for good."

"That is good to hear."

"Fuu-chan, why did it you take that long to come here again? Can you even imagine how worried we were?"

"Gomen ne, Ferio-san. We were busy with school and other educations. But we have thought about things, and come to some conclusion, which we will revile later, when the time is right." Ferio nodded.

"Oh Clef, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. How long will you be able to stay?"

"For a while."

"Un, well let's make the best of it, ne?"

She nodded.

knock knock

"Come in."

"Hi, sorry to disturb you lover birds, but coffee is ready to be served." Hikaru immediately started to blush.

"Thank you Umi-san. We will be there right away." Umi nodded and left the room.

"Uhm, Hikaru-chan. I was wondering if you would like to sleep in my room this night, since we've got so much to talk to."

"That would be great!"

"You would not mind?"

"Of course not, you silly!" she gave one of her most beautiful smile, and Eagle swore, he could have melted right here, right now, unless she wouldn't have taken his hand and pulled him towards the dining room.

"Oh there you are, come here and sit down. We've got something to announce! Hikaru, come here."

"Are we telling them this right now?"

Fuu nodded and took the right to start this announcement.

"We, as in Umi-san, Hikaru-san and I, have come to a decision. Since it felt the whole seven years like we haven't been completely whole, and we knew what the cause of it was, we decided to go back to earth." Everyone in the room gasped.

"We've decided to tell the most precious persons there about Cephiro. Tell them about our beloved ones and if possible even bring them with us, so we could spend some times there. As you see, our decision is to make the best memories on earth, come back to Cephiro and never return to earth again."

"Oh my God! Fuu, you were to give me and surely the rest of us a heart attack! "_We decided to go back to earth._"

"Eagle, what's wrong?" A single tear fell down his cheek. "God, Eagle, please don't. We didn't mean to put it this way. Honestly!" She hugged him tight. "And I already thought I'd lose you." he said calmly. "That will never happen." Now she stared to cry, and Eagle comforted her. "That is good to know. And Hikaru-chan..." he whispered "I love you."

"I love you too!"

"And now that the decision is final, let eat some cake!"

"Hai!"

While everyone was chatting happily with one another, Lantis and Geo looked at Eagle, how happy he looked ever since Hikaru came back.

They were very happy for their friend. Just as Geo was about to taste some cake Zazu had wished with his will power for some alcohol. Geo took the bottle from his hand and gave it to Lantis. "Take good care of it, and don't give it to our little alcoholic."

Lantis smiled and handed it over to Eagle. "Here, something to celebrate with."

Eagle looked a little puzzled, but then he saw Zazu arguing with Geo and understood why he was given a bottle of alcohol.

He gave one of his most beautiful smiles to Lantis, while Hikaru looked at the bottle.

"Isn't this a day to celebrate you two?" she asked. Both men nodded.

"That's what I thought." she grinned, took the bottle of alcohol and walked over to Zazu.

Neither Lantis nor Eagle could hear what Hikaru or Zazu were speaking about, but by the looks of Zazu's face, he thanked her for the bottle. They just had to smile.

In the evening when everyone already went to their rooms, Hikaru was in the kitchen.

"Now, where could Fuu-chan and Umi-chan have put the ice cream I brought with me? Hmmm... not here, not here either. Oh, here it is! And then a medium bowl, a spoon and lots of ice cream! Hmm... How about some vanilla, cherry, lemon, apple and blueberry. And then a little rum, and lots of treacle! Then strawberries and cream! Vóila! A yummy yummy ice cream portion! Eagle will certainly love it!

She put the rest of the ice cream back in the freezer and took the bowl between her hands and made her way to Eagles room.

She opened the door and saw Eagle sitting in front of a window. He looked to peaceful. She almost was about to turn around and leave, not to disturb him.

"And where, may I ask, do you think you are going?" But he quickly forgot that subject and looked at the bowl between Hikarus hands.

"Um, it was a silly promise; I bet you don't even remember anymore, but well... Here, ice cream like I promised."

"Yummy, it looks delicious. May I?" he asked for permission to eat it.

"Of course silly."

"Yummy, it not only looks delicious, it also tastes like heaven! But what is that?" He pointed at the rum liquor.

"It is rum; alcohol. Not strong when used like this, or in other desserts. And that..." pointing at the treacle "is treacle, also something from earth. Goes really well like this or with pancakes."

"Pancakes?" he looked confused.

"I'll explain some other time, but now it your ice cream before it melts." she said smiling.

"Yes mommy." That earned him a little smack on his head, but he didn't mind.

At the same time in the room of the water knight, Umi was held gently by Clef.

"Hey Clef."

"Un."

"What was going through your mind when Fuu said what she said?"

"Do you really want to know?" she nodded.

"I thought that today was the happiest and saddest day of my life. I thought that maybe it would be good to get some rest."

"Clef!"

"Well what can you expect me to feel, when one puts a thing just the opposite way."

"Do you really love me that much?"

"Well, I certainly do."

"Clef... Do you... Un... Want to marry me?"

"What does that mean?"

"Apparently you are not familiar with that word. On earth, when you get married, it's a promise to love one another and be with that person until death do they part."

"Oh, well of course I want to marry you! I love you, and I want to be with you forever, even death cannot separate us."

"I love you too, Clef."

Fuu and Ferio were in their bedroom, they had been engaged from the first time they had been summoned to Cephiro. They had fallen in love and they had promised to be together forever. He had given her his other earring as a promise for his undying love. And she had accepted it. Though she couldn't give him anything like the earring, she had given her promise as well. And later she had given him herself.

"Dear Ferio, I am so happy to be with you once again."

"Not as happy as I Am." he said with a grin on his face.

"Do you really insist on betting with this matter, prince?"

"Yes, my princess."

"That was really delicious, thanks for helping me to eat it."

"The pleasure was mine."

"So, when will I be able to meet your family?"

"We were thinking that we could go tomorrow. Stay there, I don't know, for maybe a week, two?"

"Sounds good to me, just as long as I am able to be with you." she just smiled. Then she started to sing a beautiful Christmas song.

Itsu no manika machi no naka ni juunigatsu no awatadashi saga afure

chiisana te o furi na gara taisetsuna hito no namae o yobu

koibito tachi no yashashi sanitsu tsumarete kono machi ni mo sukoshi hayai fuyu ga otto tsureru

As Eagle was listening to his angel sing he continues staring out of the window when suddenly something white and fluffy looking fell down from the sky.

taisetsuna hito da kara tsutto kawaranaide waratte ite

daisukina hito da kara tsutto kimi dake o dakishimete

He was starting to wonder what she was singing, it sounded very nice, warm, perhaps comfortable.

'Does she make this happen, I know that she is the most powerful person in Cephiro.

Show-window o mitsu o nagara kata oyo segu futari ga toori sugiru

kimi no koto o machi na kara shiroi toiki ni omoi o noseru

miageta sora ni kona yuki ga ma miorite itazurani futari no kyouri o sotto chiga tzukeru

Fuu and Umi both noticed the snow falling down from the sky.

"Snow!" they both gasped and run to their room where Hikaru was supposed to sleep with Umi, followed by their men. Once they couldn't find her, they exchanged glances and headed to Eagles room. As they came in near distance they could here her sing a Christmas song. They slightly opened the door and went inside.

shizukana yoru ni mimitodoesa sayaita ano kotoba o mou ichido sotto tsubuyaita

They listened for a while to recognize it as '12gatsu no love song' and started to sing along

taisetsuna hito da kara tsutto kawaranaide waratte ite

daisukina hito da kara tsutto kimi dake o dakishimete

taisetsuna hito da kara tsutto kawaranaide waratte ite

daisukina hito da kara tsutto kimi dake o dakishimete

The three men were amazed by the white thing coming from the sky and of course by their beloved ones.

As they stopped Hikaru hugged them and started to sob.

"Hikaru, what's wrong?" asked Umi softly as she held her.

"Nothing, I just felt too happy and then I started to sing that Christmas song. Is It by Gackt?"

"Yes it is. Look Hikaru." Umi said while pointing out the window.

"Snow."

"Un. You sang with all your heart and it started to snow, as if Cephiro heard your song."

"Umi, Fuu, before we leave tomorrow, let's have a snowball match!" she chirped.

"Yes, Ferio, we shall have tomorrow a snowball match, will you be joining us?"

"Well, only if you'll explain what it is."

"You've got a deal mister!" yelled Umi.

"I believe we all should be going to get some sleep now, don't you agree?"

"Yes, I'm starting to have problems to keep my eyes open. Good night Umi, Clef, Fuu, Ferio."

"Good night."

They closed the door behind them leaving Hikaru and Eagle alone.

"Now, let's get some sleep my dear." Hikaru nodded and headed to the bed. She undressed herself and put a nightgown, which Eagle gave her years ago, on. Eagle went into the bathroom and came out already changed into a pair of black satin pyjamas. He took the cover up and Hikaru hopped on the bed. Eagle laid himself next to her and put the cover over them. Hikaru snuggled closer to him and whispered already half asleep "Good night Eagle, I love you."

He placed a little kiss on her forehead "Good night my little fire knight, I love you too.

Owari ?

Hiii..!! This is my first MKR fic. I'm not quit sure if I should continue this, since it ended quit nice like this.

But on the other hand, I'd like to see how the parents of the magic knights would take their goodbyes.

We'll see. If I got time, then I might continue it.

I know that I suck writing fics, but who cares!I hope you liked it, and please review!

Love – Symbolica


End file.
